o:: StRaNGe BoY ::o
by Night Curse
Summary: Niñez corrompida. Su primera vez... ¿Dónde y cómo pudo haber sido? SONGFIC ::Strange Boy:: de Kerli


Hola, aquí ViX con un songfic, finalmente. Por supuesto, me pasé, en serio me pasé por la edad, pero no me arrepiento, desde hace un buen rato que quería escribir sobre Loli-Com (Qué perverso).

La canción es **Strange Boy** de **Kerli**. No se como pude haber sacado un fic como este de una canción de ella... bueno no, creo que es algo impulsivo y lógico. ¿Han escuchado sus letras?, no todas claro. Y eso que quería usar Hurt Me, oh, que buena idea, haré un fic de esta canción también (si planteo algo con el estribillo... cielos LoL U).

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon y LOLI-COM.** Si no hay ningún problemas con esto entonces sigan leyendo, sino habrán caras de impresión.

Por si las dudas prefiero no decir la edad, tampoco es que sean niños niños niños, por eso los puse a ambos. No iba a poner algo tan pederasta ¿O sí?

Hormonas Hormonas...

**LOLI-COM!**

* * *

><p>Cuando entró a la escuela con su inocente y eternamente malhumorado ser de poca edad y experiencia en el mundo, no fue el único integrado a la clase. Una niña de menor estatura que él, de cabello largo, fleco y enormes ojos cristalinos y dulces, estaba a su lado hombro a hombro. Y ella lo había visto de igual forma.<p>

-Muy bien- decía la profesora Kurenai Yuhi. –Denle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos clase- giró. Recién cababa de escribir sus nombres en la pizarra verde con tiza para que no hubieran dudas sobre los caracteres usados en su escritura, por los del los kanjis que en ese grado escolar llevaban aprendidos igualmente todo era en kanas, resultaban puros formalismos meramente. –Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata-.

Lo primero que habían hecho era mirarse mutuamente de todo a todo. Los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones como descocidos y novatos; cierta empatía podía reconocerse en la expresión del otro. Aunque en el rostro de la pequeña se mezclaba en una sombra desconocida -hasta por ella, de astucia o algo que se le acercara. No lo supo comprender él. Había algo ahí escondido, y también en su propio ser al haberlo notado.

Como la extravagante resonancia de una nota musical alargada.

Miraron a los alumnos después, sus rostros infantiles cuales muñecos coleccionables de porcelana los hacía un deleite a la vista para sus compañeros. Adorables, esa era la palabra. El cabello negro profundo de él, los destellos azules del de ella. Sus oscuros ojos compitiendo con la mirada clara a su izquierda. Sus mejillas. Sus labios puros. Sus manos sin trabajar. Su pacífica aura.

Dos niños de dulce aspecto. Pero que desde el principio, al haber sido mencionados sus nombres juntos, pareció haberse sellado su destino en ese colegio.

Nuevo siglo. Nuevas reglas.

¿Así o más insensatos?

Debían mirar a los otros, prestar atención a la clase. Más sus ojos se llamaban el uno al otro con una extraña atracción.

Los días de escuela habían empezado para ellos. A ensuciarse del polvo. Dulce povo.

.

.o:):o:)o(:l:o:l:O:l:o:l:)o(:o:(:o.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:** STRANGE BOY** :)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:o:)o(:

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

.o:):o:)o(:l:o:l:O:l:o:l:)o(:o:(:o.

.

No fue difícil hacer amigos. La ingenua sonrisa que soltaban destilaba confianza y timidez para todos según su propio caso.

Una vez adaptados, tomaron de costumbre sentarse juntos en la ventana.

Hinata era un pastelillo, azúcar andante, de complexión delgada, corta estatura y una gran presencia _moe_. Sasuke era un chico aparentemente inofensivo, más era un gran atleta con entusiasmo de guerrero, competitivo y audaz. Desde el principio se gano odio de parte de muchos por su habilidad, mientras que la Hyuga tenía su parte por la fragilidad que destilaba como perfume. No se le podía pedir a una rosa que corriera después de todo.

Luego de haber sido colocados en un pedestal bajaron dos peldaños generando animadversión hacia sus personas aunque no entre ellos. Un lazo fuerte que mantenían sin explicárselo ni entenderlo mucho. Así como las estrellas no preguntaban nunca por su lugar en el cielo.

Descubrieron que el camino hacia sus respectivas casas era el mismo el día que empezaron sus clases. Recién mudados a esa urbe se percataron de que eran vecinos de al lado.

Una sonrisa los delató. Una apreciable mistad nació desde entonces.

Mientras que sus mentes eran distorsionadas por sus amigos de hormonas sobresalientes, nada notable acontecía. La semilla iba sacando raíces encontrando humedad donde se suponía había solo terreno árido.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**You should never leave me home alone**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Y un mes después, sentados en la biblioteca, leyendo el mismo libro de poesía para hacer su tarea, los grupos de fans de cada uno observaron su derrota cuando los dos se tomaban de la mano creyéndose no observados con una sonrisa discreta. Desde hacía días Sasuke le había confesado a su amiga que le gustaba.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**You should never leave me home alone**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Conocían demasiado del otro como para que aquello fuera inevitable.

Solo que ante la premura de Sasuke, Hinata se sumió en el miedo a lo desconocido.

Ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas.

Y el arrojo también.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Heaven knows where I might wanna go**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Esperaba fuera de su casa, habían quedado de ir a la escuela juntos en la mañana y ella había salido primero. Luego en la tarde no lo había esperado como siempre hacía después de que terminara su entrenamiento en el club de basquetbol al que estaba inscrito. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No habían concordado en que se gustaban?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**When you ask if you could be my man  
>I say, thank you honey, come again<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Insistente, le mandó un mensaje para decirle que estaba afuera, tardaba más de lo que esperaba. Hasta que vió que se asomaba a la ventana y luego corría asustada a esconderse.

Ah no, eso no. No huiría de él.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**That's why you like it**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Hinata…- masculló entre dientes yendo hacia su propia casa supuestamente enojado. A veces platicaban hasta ya entrada la noche y contaban estrellas hablando sobre extraterrestres, la vida o sobre tonterías; todo se debía a que las ventanas de sus habitaciones eran contiguas, ¿Qué mejor?

Ahora le serviría de medio para pasarse a su balcón y hablar con ella.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Una vez saltó hacia su casa tocó la puerta de cristal una y otra vez hasta que la pelinegra abrió.

-Sa… ¡Sasuke!,…- se impactó de verlo ahí, quiso abrir para salir y hablar, más no era muy ágil, así que fue el Uchiha el que acabó entrando a su habitación.

De cierto modo se aprovechaba de su torpeza.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

La constante preocupación que le causaba era lo que le mantenía alerta para cuidarla. Uno de los motivos que lo llevó a mirarla como más que una amiga.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**MAGNIFICENT**

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Ahí estaban. Los dos. Solos. Con apenas la luz de la lámpara de noche del cuarto de Hinata iluminando el lugar. Mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- Esa fue la única pregunta.

Ella parecía rechazarlo al no tolerar su presencia, quería mínimo saber la razón.

No salieron palabras de su boca, se llevó las manos al corazón.

-Hinata- siguió pidiendo su respuesta.

-¡Es que nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto!- sintió que lloraba. Sasuke se quedó atónito.

Ese era su miedo, su torpeza y su altivez.

–Yo… no me había enamorado…- confesó.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es en serio!- respondió la pequeña viendo la cara de desconcertado que había puesto el Uchiha.

Se sonrojó por igual, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Incómodo. Expuesto. Infantil.

Bufó.

–¿Qué crees que tengo más experiencia que tú?-

-¡Sasuke!- angustió con los pies hacia dentro bajo una playera larga siendo sus manos cubiertas por las mangas, más no lo suficiente para ocultar sus jóvenes piernas.

-¡También es en serio!- resongó. La impresionada era ahora Hinata. –¿Crees que bromeaba cuando te dije que me gustabas?- se fue bajando el volumen de su voz contrario al rojo de su cara. –No bromeaba…- clamaba. –No bromearía con esto…- repitió-.

La Hyuga estaba muda. Lo analizaba un instante mordiendo su labio superior. Rodeado de ternura. Y también amor.

Le daba toda la confianza del mundo. La hacía girar su realidad como para ser otra. Una que se quitara las correas.

Luego sonrió. El desvió la mirada, y alcanzó a escuchar su dulce risa caminando hacia él.

-Entiendo-. Eso fue lo único que se permitió decir.

Estaba anonado cuando sintió aquellos cortos bracitos rodear su tórax. La cabeza de la personita que se le había clavado en el corazón se había colocado en su pecho.

-Hinata...-

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Comó proceder?

Se acercó a su cara, captó su petición. Fue ella la que se atrevió, así que se besaron. Entre niñas habían tocado aquellos temas antes que los del sexo opuesto en el salón,

¿Qué había esperado ella?

¿Escuchar para luego actuar por aquellas recomendaciones?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Should have told you 'bout the way I choose**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Al día siguiente nadie supo interpretar el aparente decaimiento de la personalidad pétrea del Uchiha sentado en su banca. Como preocupado y pensativo. Cuando en eso, su compañera de asiento llegó y sus miradas, para mala suerte de la clase, decían más de lo que querrían sacar de un simple intercambio de pensamientos.

Una extraña determinación en Sasuke y una extrañeza de parte de Hinata formaban una fingida madurez compartida.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Vayamos al cine hoy-

Eran el centro de atención. La comidilla. El chisme.

La pequeña dejó su mochila en el respaldo y se sentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello hacia su oído, mirándolo, cosa que él no hacía.

-¿Qué película?- seguía igual de dulce su voz.

-Una que no nos interese…- se recargó en su mano sobre el pupitre. Entre líneas estaban las intenciones. Y los demás alumnos lo sabían. Irritaba. Lucían perfectos. El uno para el otro.

El idilio de la juven… no, de la niñez…

-De acuerdo- asintió, y una vez llegó el profesor Sasuke sintió la rodilla de su novia a un lado suyo pegarse a la suya. Tal vez accidentalmente.

No. Era real, acabó percatándose.

Locura era locura. Ingenuidad, ingenuidad.

Sin trabas, una insinuación.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Should have told you 'bout the way I choose**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

¿Quería enojarlo más con esa provocación?

La miró un segundo, ella anotaba algo en su libreta, y, pasando su lapicero a la otra mano, bajó la que dejo libre colocándola sobre su pierna recorriendo su falda del uniforme escolar hacia arriba. Hinata se alteró, volteó a verlo al instante. Lo que había leído ella en revistas no aplicaba para su edad, pero ahí estaban los dos, atreviéndose.

Rompiendo el límite del paradigma.

Los dos podían jugar en el mismo terreno. Eso lo quería dejar buen en claro el Uchiha.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Everything that we are gonna do**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Llegaron a la taquilla, tomaron los boletos, los caramelos, las palomitas y los refrescos, y entraron a la función. Con unos jeans, unos converse y una chamarra hasta de cuello alto y cerrado, con cierres en los puños, caminaba al lado de una peliazul de falda corta y blusa amplia teniendo arriba una polera marrón oscuro a juego con su vestimenta. Menores en canon de moda.

Fue él quien le abrió la puerta entrando a su paso.

Tomados de la mano buscaron lugar en lo más apartado hasta el fondo. Se sentaron, y notaron el gran ausentismo del público en la sala.

En un solo término aquello era PERFECTO.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Everything that we are going through**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Plática sin sentido en los comerciales.

Una que otra mirada intensa en el corto previo.

Tomó su mano pasados quince minutes de la aburrida cinta. Hinata casi se tragaba el vaso por la pajilla como reacción.

¿Qué decían los artículos de revistas sobre esa situación?

Ah, claro. Nada.

Solo llegaba a su mente la plática toda pudorosa sobre educación sexual mal dada una vez. ¿Alguna maniobra? No, ninguna.

Otro par para la estadística.

La corriente a través de su cuerpo como magnetos era insoportable. Era solo un beso, uno profundo en el cine. Sin sonido, solo calor. Con el aroma y sabor de los dulces en la boca mientras se besaban de forma _adulta_, si se le podía llamar así.

Demasiado calor. Quizás,… demasiado…

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Just how you like it**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Sin más palabras siguieron besándose. Recorriendo con su pueril piel el cuerpo del otro. Al diablo las palomitas que acabaron derramando por el piso junto con la basura, ¿Qué importaban sus corazones latiendo como locos, sus pulmones desaforados, queriendo parar aunque sin hacer nada para hacerlo? Esperando que el otro se detuviera y por lo tanto no deteniéndose en ningún momento. Con las ansias destruyendo lo último de decencia que les quedara.

El fin de la razón. El principio de un único placer.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Espera- se separó de ella. Algo ocurría, estaba mal, había _reaccionado completamente_. Sabía lo que eso significaba, lo que ocultaba entre los pliegues de su chamarra cubriendo su _problema_. No debía pasarle en ese lugar, no en ese lugar, de lo contrario –tal y como estaba pasando-, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo contenerse?

Debía aguardar y calmarse.

Se llevó una mano a la boca alterado. Estaba loco. Se había dejado llevar, no podía hacerlo, no podía. No podía.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>…<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Trataba de cubrirse para que su novia a su lado no se percatara. Pero su comportamiento era más claro que cualquier imagen que visualizara Hinata.

-Sasuke…- trató de tocarlo, sin embargo él huyó de su contacto.

-Aguarda…- siguió sin mirarla, respirando profundamente, con el cuerpo retorciéndosele sin control. –Espera un momento…- pidió. No era algo que pudiera controlar. Debía soportarlo. Debía matarlo…

-Pero no quiero hacerlo- contestó.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Oh, Baby don't you realize **_

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¿Qué?-. ¿Cómo había dicho?

O mejor, ¿A cuál de las dos cosas se refería?

Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de él, con los ojos entrecerrados, el sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas y las manos aferrándose al brazo del Uchiha pasando saliva, para susurrarle al oído una única oración.

-No nos detengamos…-

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Oh, Baby don't you realize**_

_**no, no, no, no**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Hinata…- volteó a verla en automático. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, -¿De qué estás hablando?- ¿Cuántos años tenían? Podían besarse y hasta cierto punto tocarse, pero _aquello_, aquello era cruzar la línea.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**You're waiting for the world to pass you by**_

_**Living in a state of compromise**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-De esto…- deposito un beso dulce y leve de sus labios sobre los de él. Una, dos veces, con un sonido casi sordo hasta que le respondió, cerrando los ojos; tratando de hacerse a la idea de responsabilizarse por lo que pasara hasta mucho después, una vez el agua llegara a los aparejos, mientras tanto no.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**You're waiting for the world to pass you by**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Beso tras beso sus brazos volvieron a rodear al otro. Quemándose por el febril contacto que derretía su ser juntos como mantequilla en la sarten a fuego máximo.

Con enormes ojos puros una nube los cubrió en el letargo de su contacto. Su cercanía los electrizaba. La carga magnética era irresistible.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT <strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-Hinata…- enredaba su mano por su largo cabello pasando después sus dedos por la boca. –¿Realmente estás segura?- salía su respiración como si su alma tuviera esencia visible. Seguían viviendo con sus padres y atendiendo el colegio en un grado de educación mediano, ni siquiera llegaban a cruzar la línea de la pubertad cuando sus cuerpos ya estaban gritando por el calor del otro. Las dudas cruzando sus sesos fuertemente. Las hormonas, sacudiéndolos.

La chica sentada a un lado suyo pegó su frente con la de él con su mano por la mejilla de su novio, bajando la mirada, fijándola hacia otro lado antes de responder.

-Si…-

La seriedad encerrada en un solo suspiro. Una sola confesión de amor. Un solo deseo.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

No supieron cuando ni como. A mitad de la película sus manos estaban unidas, sus alientos mezclados y, de forma bastante peculiar, Sasuke había acabado encaramado encima de Hinata a merced de las sensaciones. Con la luz de la pantalla apenas cubriendo dos semi-infatiles anatomías de ropas casuales, la oscuridad alrededor suyo indicaba el camino de ambos para hacer lo que sentían necesidad de hacer.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

¿En qué momento acabaron los dos descubiertos lo suficiente?, No se dieron cuenta. Pero ahí estaban, Sasuke abrazando a su pequeña y dulce novia bajo su cuerpo, besando su cuello y sujeta a su espalda, con un brazo en el asiento y el otro dirigiendo el camino del paraiso para llegar a su interior de la forma en que nunca había llegado en un ser humano. Con terror de hacer algo mal, aunque determinado.

La barrera que la protegía se desvaneció como si fuera un simple pedazo de carne tranparente sin importancia, sin nada más que un pinchazo de dolor advertido por Hinata al quejarse y subir sus caderas por la molestia pegándose entera a la pelvis del Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- cerró los ojos con fuerza resistiendo.

-Ahh…- una embriagante sensación corrió por toda su espalda expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Como el licor ardiendo a su paso después de tomarlo.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Alterados en todos los sentidos siguieron su curso como solo la situación indicaba hacerlo. Hinata no sabía cuando acababa su cuerpo y cuando empezaba el de él. Ardían por toda su piel las llamas sacando chispas.

Con la fricción a un ritmo intenso y principiante que viciaba a intentarlo a diferentes ritmos y con diversa cantidad de fuerza.

-Ah…- Escuchaba Sasuke su voz competir con la de su novia al mismo tiempo. –Aaaah…-

Tratando pese a todo de no convulsionarse de placer. Tratando de no ser escuchados, callándose con los besos que se daban cortados por las demás sensaciones.

Invadidos totalmente. Ocultos en la penumbra mientras se deshacían en actividades mayores supuestamente profanas.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Las ansias sofocaron sus gargantas volviéndolas un nudo del que solo salían sonidos en vaho sin significado, indecifrables.

Las pequeñas manos de Hinata no lo soltaban por ningún motivo. Ambos sentían la proximidad de algo, Sasuke lo sabía, más no quería admitirlo, solo se sumergió en el mar de sentimientos que conllevaba sus caricias y la mezcla de sus seres en uno solo. El miedo apagado por el arrojo y la adrenalina de querer hacerlo. Bien, ya lo estaban haciendo, y estaban a punto de terminar.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**STRANGE BOY  
>INNOCENT<br>YOU'RE HERE  
>MAGNIFICENT<strong>_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

En cosa de segundos una ola incontenible lo exprimió entero aferrándose a su novia por sus recién formadas caderas con fuerza, tocando el cielo, gritando con una voz angelical al filo de la bruma que su sentido de la vista detectaba apenas.

El cansancio consumió su energía restante. Recuperando su estado vio lágrimas caer de su rostro mezcladas con sudor para mezclarse con las gotas que por la cara de Hinata resbalaban. Jalando aire desesperados, con la mirada cansina de sus ojos medio abiertos y una expresión imprecisa, los dos siguieron respirando.

-Hinata...- la abrazó arqueando su espalda, queriendo reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho por el nudo de su polera de lanudo tejido cubriendo sus recién desarrollados pechos.

-Bésame…-

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**MAGNIFICENT**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: O :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Salieron con las piernas débiles en un estado rayando en lo deplorable -antes de ver el primer crédito de filme tan malo; acomodándose la ropa como podían. Sasuke se quitó la chamarra para que Hi la atara a su cintura tratando de cubrir las apariencias saliendo por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, sería algo curioso que la atmosfera tratara de purificar con el aquél baño de arreciente agua su pequeño desliz. Callando un secreto indiscreto infame para la sociedad. Pero que había valido la pena completamente. Aún si eran unos niños.

-¿Estás bien?- sujetaba a Hinata con un brazo sobre sus hombros al caminar.

-Ni que me hubieras dejado inválida- bromeó incoherente robándole una sonrisa al Uchiha. Se abrazó a él y frotó su cabeza contra su novio. Se sentaron en un lugar medio apto para ello. Continuaron abrazados mojándose con la lluvia helada sin tomarle atención al hecho de estarse empapando bajo la misma.

Solo eran ellos. Únicamente importaba su abrazo. Sus sentimientos a flor de piel habían estallado pese a no ser lo suficientemente maduros para ello.

Volvieron a mirarse, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba por sus caras. Su primera vez. Su más grande secreto y su mayor crimen.

Una escena sin testigos para tratarse de tan jóvenes personas.

Se besaron dulcemente. Suspirando por la ironía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- salió de sus labios una diminuta pregunta para todo lo que arrastraba consigo.

Sasuke acarició su largo cabello cubriendo ineficazmente a su novia del clima. Miró hacia arriba las nubes cargadas soltando su forma, y suspiró.

-Tal vez... venir al cine más seguido…-

-¡Sasuke!- le dio un leve golpe en el pecho. Rió por su comentario. Siguió abrazada a su cuello con el brazo del Uchiha por su cintura, y suspiró también, llena de sentimientos románticos así como indebidos. –Pero si, es cierto. Hagamos esto más seguido…-

El pelinegro volteó a mirarla, su pura sonrisa de ojos cerrados lo mataba. Juntó su nariz con la de ella.

-Te amo- sonrió.

-Lo sé- Lo vio. -Apuesto a que yo te amo más…-

* * *

><p>ViX<p> 


End file.
